


Una loca familia

by Neko_crazy123



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_crazy123/pseuds/Neko_crazy123
Summary: esta historia es como una parodia a la "loca familia Addams", solo que este fic será sobre la familia cobbelpot :3"pareja principal" nygmobbelpot :3
Relationships: Gertrud Kapelput/Elijah Van Dahl, Oswald Cobblepot & Jerome Valeska, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disfrutenlo

Una noche oscura,en un bosque infestado de lobos y osos,unas personas vestían de forma lúgubre,y un cura esperaba en el altar junto a un hombre joven de traje negro,cabello negro, esperaba con ansias a su prometida.

—Una horrible noche no es verdad padre?—

—Concuerdo contigo Elijah,excelente para una boda—

Una joven mujer de cabello blanco se encontraba usando un vestido negro de novia,estaba algo rasgado,lleno de telarañas, para ella este vestido era lo más hermoso que había visto.

—Que hermosa noche amado mío, llena de arañas venenosas, el dulce sonido de los lobos desgarrando la carne de los pobres desdichados,oh que excelente noche para nuestra boda!!!!—

Gertrud sonreía de forma alegre al ver a su ahora esposo Elijah.

—jajaja ¿No es encantadora? Escogí bien con quién quedarme por la eternidad,ven querida!!!—

La joven tomo la mano del hombre,los dos se miraban con intensidad,escuchando el latido de sus corazones.

—Familia Kapelput!!!!! Y familia Van Dahl!!!!! Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estos en la horrible fase del matrimonio!!!!!—

Las dos familias reian,han estado juntas por siglos, y ahora por fin sería una familia unida con el matrimonio de gertrud y Elijah.

—Tu!!!!! Gertrud Kapelput, aceptas a este hombre para ser tu lápida!!!???

—acepto—

—y tu!!! Elijah Van Dahl!!!!!! Aceptas a esta mujer para atormentarte hasta la eternidad!!!???—

—Acepto—

—Los declaro marido y mujer!!! Puede besar a la novia!!!!—

Los dos se besaron con pasion y amor,las familias aplaudieron alegres.

—ALTO AHI!!!! FAMILIAS MALDITAS!!!!!—

Una turba furiosa armada con tridentes y fuego, estaban dispuestos a asesinarlos.

—CORRAN!!!!!—

Elijah tomo la mano de gertrud y corrió con fuerzas alejándose de la turba.

—Nuestras familias estarán bien querida!!!! Debemos irnos!!!—

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Un auto algo viejo conducía por los alrededores,en el interior gertrud se acurrucaba en el hombro de su esposo.

—oh querido....acaso habrá algún lugar donde no nos jusguen???—

—tengo pensado un lugar, tengo entendido que en este sitio nadie vendria.—

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Un enorme cartel decía "Bienvenidos a ciudad gotham".

Elijah conducía emocionado por encontrar un nuevo hogar..

—Cuidado cielo,cuando te emocionas pasan cosas malas, y no me quejo ya que eso me gusta de ti—

—oh querida —

Se escucho un fuerte tope,el hombre detuvo el auto y salió.

—esta vivo??—

—Creo que si querida,oh!!! Mira esto gertrud!!!!—

El hombre era calvo,piel pálida,algos flaco,tenía una camisa de fuerza que decía "manicomio de gotham".

—Manicomio??? Dónde está???—

Las nubes se disiparon mostrando una casa grande de estilo algo gótico.

—creo que ese es—

—oh!! Por fin un lugar seguro para descansar!!!—

En eso el hombre se desata de la camisa de fuerza y se acerca a ellos con malas intenciones.

—oh despertaste!!!! Guianos por favor!!!!—

El hombre desconcertado los vio dirigirse a la casa.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Abrieron la puerta y la casa realmente lucía descuidada, las ventanas rechinaban,la madera vieja,ratas, cucarachas y arañas.

—misterioso—

—Espeluznante—

—Horrible—

Los dos de miraron con sonrisas cómplices.

—ES NUESTRO HOGAR!!!!!—


	2. Chapter 2

Un pequeño pelirrojo de 6 años ose encontraba vagando por la carretera por las a fueras de Gotham, ¿La razón? Escapó de la casa de su tío....no aguantaba los golpes e insultos que sufría día a día...odiaba a su hermano...ES CULPA DE EL!!!! ES CULPA DE LO QUE LE PASO!!!! POR SU CULPA TODA SU FAMILIA LO ODIABA!!!!!.

—Un día me las pagarás Jeremiah...un día...—

El pequeño jerome veía a lo lejos una mansión algo vieja,con aspecto de estar abandonada.

—entrar o no entrar...al diablo voy a entrar....almenos si muero acabaré con este sufrimiento—

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la mansión, escalo la reja y dio un salto aterrizando en unas extrañas plantas.

—mmmm...hola???—

El pequeño veía alrededor del lugar,las plantas viejas, el extraño lago,el señor calvo acercándose de forma amenazante....Espera...¿¡QUE!?

—¿Que haces aquí mocoso?—El hombre tomo por la camisa al niño antes de que escapara.

—SUELTAME CABEZA DE HUEVO!!!!!—

Jerome pataleaba con fuerza tratando de liberarse.

—mmmm me preguntó si la señora Kapelput querrá un niño para la cena,mmmm, carne es carne!!!!!—

El hombre entro a la casa.

.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.

Cierto hombre acariciaba con cariño el vientre de abultado de su mujer.

—¿Tu que crees que sea querida? Niño o niña???

—no importa que sea,amare a este pequeño engendro—

—Sera un placer que Victor le enseñe a usar cuchillos y como rebanar!!!—

—Ay querido, yo creo que primero debería empezar a hacer venenos o torturas, ya sabes cosas más sencillas—

La pareja reia emocionada hasta que notaron la presencia de Víctor.

—oh Víctor!!!! Que llevas allí???

—un niño fresco para la cena!!!—

Elijah observo con detenimiento al niño...tenía una mirada perdida.

—mmmm...¿Aún quedó algo de perro atropellado en la nevera?—

—pues si...pero pensé que el menú de está noche sería niño asado—

—mmmm aunque suene delicioso....me gustaría hablar con el pequeño—


	3. Chapter 3

Jerome veía curioso al hombre,se encontraba afilando una colección de cuchillos antiguos y nuevos.

—Como decías que te llamabas pequeño???—

—M-Me llamo jerome Valeska—

—mmmm interesante....y dime Valeska...que hacías merodeando por nuestro hogar??? Casi terminas siendo nuestra cena de está noche, y sinceramente te ves tierno y jugoso—

—Escape de casa....—

—oh!!! Un fugitivo!!! Y dime...¿Cuál fue la razón?—

—Golpearme hasta el cansancio, insultarme,casi matarme—

El estómago del pequeño gruño haciendo que sonrrojara.

—Jajajaja te ves hambriento!!!! En unos momentos Victor tendrá lista la cena!!!! Acompáñame!!!—

El niño siguió al extraño al comedor...era muy grande.

—Oh amor!!!! Dónde estabas???—

Gertrud acariciaba su vientre abultado mientras miraba a su esposo.

—y como se llama el niño??? Parece que no será nuestra comida!!—

—se llama jerome Valeska,y bueno gertrud....a nuestro hijo le vendría bien un hermano mayor??—

Jerome está estupefacto...¿El ahora viviría aquí?.

—mmmm ahora que lo dices...nuestro bebé necesitará alguien que lo guíe hacia buenos pasos, ya sabes alguien que le enseñe a usar una ballesta,apuñalar...ya sabes cosas de hermanos—

Jerome si sabía usar cuchillos y una que otra cosa sobre objetos afilados,pero eso es otra historia.

—Dime pequeño!!! Quieres ser parte de nuestra familia?—

—.......es una broma?—

—Para nada,es un si o un no???—

—emmm...creo...que...si...—

Gertrud aplaudió feliz,tenía otro hijo y la familia crecía.

—Bienvenido a la familia!!!!! Ahora eres uno de nosotros!!!—  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

La cena transcurrió tranquila,jerome al principio se sintió incómodo por estar comiéndose un perro atropellado...pero de hecho sabía delicioso y era mejor que la porquería que cocinaba la estúpida de su madre.

—bueno jerome ya que eres ahora parte de la familia...te tenemos un obsequio—

Victor se levantó de la mesa e hizo una reverencia mientras se alejaba para tomar el regalo de jerome.

—¿Que clase de regalo?—

—Uno maravilloso—

Victor traía una ballesta algo vieja de color negro.

—E-Es p-para mi???—

—asi es, Victor te enseñará a usarla—

Jerome tomo el arma y la observo con admiración mezclada con estusiamo.

—Si quieres te enseño ahora—

El hombre calvo sonrió complacido de enseñar sus tácticas de asesinato.

—si por favor!!!!—

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Meses después....

Gertrud se encontraba en cama acurrucando a un bebé recién nacido mientras Elijah limpiaba la sangre de las sabanas.

—El parto fue dolorosamente satisfactorio, y ahora aquí tenemos a nuestro pequeño parasito—

Elijah veía a su esposa y a su hijo recién nacido.

—¿¿¿Como lo llamaremos???—

—mmmm...recuerdas a mi tío Oswald Van Dahl???

—El destripador de Texas??? Oh que claro que sí, un hombre desente.

—Pues bueno que te parece llamarlo Oswald???—

—Un excelente nombre para nuestro engendro!!!—

Jerome y Víctor entraron al cuarto y vieron al bebé que estiraba sus pequeñas manos al cabello de gertrud.

—Traje un regalo para el bebé!!!—

Victor saco una daga y la acerco al bebé.

—oh Victor, es un excelente regalo para un recién nacido!!!—

—jerome ven aquí!!! Conoce a tu hermano!!—

El niño pelirrojo veía al bebé estirarse.

—Anda cargalo!!!—

Jerome estiró sus manos y cargo a oswald.

—h-hola...p-pequeño—


End file.
